<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is That? by Wheresarizona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544489">What is That?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona'>Wheresarizona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One Where They Play Animal Crossing 'Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Crossing References, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), F/F, Making fun of villagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol hears screaming in the living room and goes to investigate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One Where They Play Animal Crossing 'Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is That?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Pride month! Here's a follow up to my femslash Feb fic with Darcy and Carol. They're still playing Animal Crossing.</p><p>(Edited 08/21/20)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bathroom is a bit steamy after Carol’s shower. She’d gotten back from a mission covered in alien guts, and she needed the shower. Darcy took one look at her when she came through their apartment door, giggled at how uncharacteristically disheveled Carol was, and told her to shower. That’s what Carol did. She took a scorching shower to relax her muscles and get the alien goo from her hair and body. Aside from the alien bits, the shower was excellent. </p><p>She stands in front of the mirror after drying off. She uses the towel to wipe away the condensation and then tosses it into the laundry basket. Carol picks up a brush and starts working it through her hair. She’s mid brush when she hears screaming from the living room. </p><p>Carol carelessly throws the brush down and runs out to the living room completely naked. She doesn’t see any kind of danger immediately. Darcy is sitting on the couch, the gaming console controller in her hands as she screams at the TV. Carol looks to the TV and her eyes widen. </p><p>Darcy is playing Animal Crossing: New Horizons, and on the screen is a mouse with sideburns and a raised eyebrow. It’s disturbing looking. </p><p>“What is that??” Carol exclaims. Darcy hasn’t looked away from the screen yet; Carol can tell that Darcy is staring in horror. </p><p>“It’s name is Moose. But look at it! It looks like such a creeper! Why does this mouse have sideburns and a raised eyebrow? He looks like he’s going to proposition you at any moment. No, thank you. This is the creepiest villager I have ever encountered.” </p><p>Darcy finally looks at Carol, her jaw going slack. “Oh, you’re naked.”</p><p>“You were screaming. Did a villager leave?” If Darcy is encountering potential villagers on mystery islands, that’s a clear indication there is room on their island for a new villager. She hopes Cherry is still there. Cherry is her favorite. </p><p>Darcy’s eyeing her up and down. Carol grins. Darcy gulps “...Yeah. After barricading Tom the cat in his house for a couple of days, he decided it was time to leave.”</p><p>“Good.” Carol nods. Darcy sets the controller down.</p><p>“So, you’re naked.” Darcy bites her lip, giving Carol bedroom eyes. </p><p>“We’ve established that.” </p><p>“Why don’t you come over here and join me on the couch? I haven’t seen you in 3 days.” Carol is already closing in on Darcy. They could worry about a new villager later. Right now, Carol just wanted to get her fiancé naked and worship her body. She’s smiling as their lips meet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr: <a href="http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/">Wheresarizona</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>